An Unfolding of Poppies
by bonewishes
Summary: Orion has never been one to pride himself on good decisions, too much impulsiveness in that head of his. It's impulsiveness that leads him to the last of the Kurta and that same impulsiveness that makes him stick around even though everything says that he shouldn't. It's either the best or worst decision of his life. He's still figuring that out. [male!OC; slow burn m/m romance]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

So this is a fic I'm very excited about starting since it's been an on and off idea for a while now, but I'm taking the plunge. Kurapika is one of the most interesting characters in the series so I'm very much looking forward to exploring what he's been up to between Yorknew and when we see him next pretty much two years later. With the insertion of an OC, there will be some liberties and divergences from canon as you do when writing an OC fic and lots of gratuitous headcanons since we barely know anything about Kurapika's side of the story which is a shame but also good for these purposes.

Yes, this story will end up being OC/Kurapika so if that's a red flag for you don't stick around. OC is also male, so if that's something you don't care for then don't even look at me; I don't even want to hear what you have to say about m/m pairings. Though I will say romance isn't going to be a focal point of this story for a while because it's about the journey rather than the destination, and I'm very much into exploring characters and such. Expect a slow burn type of things is what I'm saying. It's very much a strangers to friends to friends with benefits (that's still up in the air actually who knows) to lovers or something maybe even more drawn out than that but hey! It'll be cool.

This fic is rated T for now while things are still mild, but since I anticipate it getting pretty nitty gritty at some point, it will be boosted to M in the future. I'll give out better specifics at the start of each chapter so y'all can tread carefully if you need to but for now just expect canon typical violence and coarse language and mostly implied things. We're starting pretty much immediately after the Phantom Troupe fiasco in Yorknew, so based on the HxH timeline I found on reddit, Kurapika is technically 18 and tired. A relatable mood.

. . .

* * *

 _ **chapter one**_

* * *

With waking comes a sharp feeling of regret in the form of a splitting headache and a faint taste of bile coating molars and the back of his throat. Orion flinches as he dares to crack open a single eye and gets assaulted by the sunlight streaming through the window instead. This, he realizes once he can think past a headache that's rendering his thoughts a mess, is odd. The hotel he's paying for during his short stay in Yorknew is the lesser kind; his view nothing but a dingy alleyway and the occasional homeless person that sleeps under the sparse protection of the buildings, so sunlight in his face and warming his skin shouldn't be happening.

Immediately, Orion finds himself alert as he's able to be in such a state, curling in on himself when his stomach gives an uncomfortable lurch at the sudden movements. This is when he realizes he's clad in just his underwear, pristine white sheets a pooling around his waist. Reflexive alarm gives into reflexive panic as he tries to piece together the events from last night but comes with vague images and a blank space between his time at the bar and now.

Though care is usually taken not to drink himself into blackout states such as these, last night was a night made for forgetting, for allowing his future self to deal with whatever could be dealt with in the morning. There was laughter, he remembers at least, a vaguely handsome face that kept him company for most of the night along with a glass that never seemed to be emptied and a number of sweet tasting drinks besides that.

He knew he should have called someone to pick him up; he's got a friend in the city that would have gladly made sure something like this wouldn't have happened, but she's been busy with something lately, Orion remembers, a job that seems to be more trouble than it's worth. The city's been rife with more trouble than usual from what he's heard.

A cursory glance around the room gives him the assumption that whoever put him there must be rich with money to spare. The hotel must be four-star at the very least, and Orion curses his luck. Rich people are harder to deal with at times, entitled and rude as they tend to be. It's harder to shake a man with gold basically lining his pockets than an average joe he can just punch in the face and not worry too much about the consequences.

There's also a glass of water on the nightstand next to the bedside; a note saying _drink please_ in the neatest handwriting Orion has ever seen nestled next to it. He does if only for the fact that he's thirsty as hell and he wants to get the bitter taste of last night's regrets out of his mouth as soon as possible. His phone is also there but it's completely dead he realizes after trying to tap it awake and getting nothing but a glimpse of how much of a mess he actually looks in return. What isn't accounted for are his clothes and shoes and the knife he tends to keep on his person which means he'll have to face the music and confront whoever has him here.

It takes a few deep breaths to calm the heartbeat before Orion leaves the room, making sure to slam the door open at the cost of his still throbbing head as an intimidation tactic, to show that he isn't someone to be trifled with even if most of his clothes are gone.

"What the hell is going on here?" He shouts from the doorway, lets acute panic curl into anger, lets that anger curl into nen as if it's a snake coiled to strike if need be.

The reaction he gets isn't one of shouts of alarm or weapons pointed in his direction, just a wide-eyed look of surprise from someone sitting on the couch. It's a fairly pretty person with delicate features leaning towards androgynous and blonde hair, a book cradled between their fingers. Not who he was expecting, all things considered.

"Oh," says the person, voice just deep enough that Orion hedges on male and face young enough to be presumed around his age as well. "You're awake."

Suddenly self-conscious due to the lack of reaction, Orion crosses his arms over his chest, a latch ditch effort to save what little dignity he probably has.

"Was I not supposed to be awake? That seems pretty fucked up."

The stranger shakes his head, a movement that brings attention to a brief flash of red that stays hidden once everything settles and stills. "You were pretty out of it. I was just expecting you to stay asleep longer. It isn't even noon yet."

"Well, I'm awake. Where are my clothes?"

"In the bathroom that's in the room you came out of. I thought you would have wanted to shower after waking up, so I left them in there."

Orion raises an eyebrow, not sure what to think of the situation. It's going a lot easier than he originally assumed at any rate. He feels bad for judging harshly, then again, his memory is still pulling up blanks, so he doesn't let himself feel completely at ease yet.

"How about this," stranger continues after the silence stretches too long. "You're confused, I assume. Take a shower to help make you feel better, and I can explain things once you get out. How's that?"

"That's fine." he answers near automatically, quickly realizing that he might as well go along with the situation.

It feels a bit like he's being ordered around and held by the hand, but Orion doesn't mind yet—brain too foggy still and head still full of pain to properly deal with anything at the moment. A shower sounds lovely, so he steps back into the room and quickly makes his way into the bathroom where his clothes are folded neatly on the sink's counter.

The water's nice and hot and the soap smells faintly of oranges and the shampoo like apples. This place must be really nice if the complimentary items are pleasant rather than cheap and plain. Orion probably spends a bit longer than he actually needs to in the shower, but it's been a long time since he's been able to take one this hot with enough pressure to sooth away days old aches and pains. Besides, he wants to make sure the smell of last night's alcohol and the clinging scent of bad decisions doesn't follow him all day.

When he gets out, his clothes are in fact cleaned and smell like the good laundry detergent. His wallet is there too with nothing stolen out of it, not even his Hunter License, and his knife is there too. He brushes his teeth with a spare washcloth and runs his fingers through his hair to get some of the worst knots out since he doesn't have the proper items to do either of those things respectively.

He feels human again once he emerges from the room, headache dulled to faint throb and stomach settled but ultimately empty. The stranger is sitting on the couch still, the only thing different is the two steaming cups on the coffee table.

"I made you some tea." He says, glancing up from the book once Orion steps into the area proper. "It's the hotel's own selection, so I can't vouch for the taste, but it's not the worst I've had. That is if you even like tea. There's also some painkillers for your hangover."

Orion sits down at the other end of the couch, overwhelmed by a kindness he isn't accustomed to seeing in strangers. "I don't mind." There's a preference for coffee, but he won't complain even if the tea is bitter and obviously flavored with artificial sweeteners. He just needs it to take the pills anyway.

"I would have offered you something to eat as well, but the free breakfast ended over an hour ago and there are no groceries here. Plus I know nothing of your allergies."

"It's fine," Orion says, words muffled into the cup of tea as he takes another sip. "I'm hydrated and that's all that matters right now. I can worry about food later. Uhm, but thanks." It's not like many people offer him food after he wakes up; he's touched by the gesture, really.

He gets a nod instead of words this time, a brief and fairly awkward silence stretching between the two of them that's only broken by the clings of their cups being set on the coffee table.

Orion needs answers though, so he curls his legs under himself, back leaning against the arm of the couch, to better face the stranger, and asks. "So, can I get a name?"

"Kurapika," the other answers, posture shifting so he's more inclined towards Orion, legs crossed at the knees. "and you?"

"Orion." last name avoided because no last name was given in return. They reveal too much anyway, he's come to learn. "How did I get here then? We didn't—"

"No." Kurapika cuts off before the statement can be finished, "We didn't, rest assured. There were just extenuating circumstances that led you to waking up in a strange bed and me being here."

 _Wouldn't be the first time_ , he doesn't say because oversharing isn't something to do when names are just exchanged even if he tends to do so when nervous. Besides, that'd be exaggerating since it isn't like he sleeps with a man every time he goes drinking; it's just when the person is very attractive and boundaries are followed without complaint.

"That's cool," Orion nods, shifting still damp hair behind his shoulders. He really should start carrying hair ties at this rate; he's always preferred to keep his hair long anyway. "Can you fill me in because I'm blanking on most things."

"I was told that might happen," Kurapika sighs but straightens his posture before speaking again. "I went to the bar with a friend because he insisted, and we ended seated not too far from you. Honestly, it was impressive watching you down so many drinks, but your acquaintance that night certainly wasn't helping things."

The last part is added bitterly, and Orion feels like it might be for his sake. He's touched because of it, oddly so.

"He offered to pay, I'm pretty sure. That's probably in part what spurred it on. Still wasn't the best decision though."

"Probably not," Kurapika agrees, though not unkindly. "but he took advantage of your inebriated state, so all the blame can't fall on you. Anyway, I believe you turned around for a brief second at some point and something was slipped into your drink. I probably wouldn't have caught it if I didn't happen to glance over at the same time. My friend and I kept a close eye on you after that, and when it looked like the man was trying to take you out of the bar, we intervened. Said we were old friends from high school, and you went along with it fairly well for someone so close to passing out."

Orion stares for a few seconds longer than he should, more than a little dumbfounded that something like that happened to him and that complete strangers were willing to step in for someone they didn't even know. The one time he can't drink with someone he knows, something like this happens.

"Thank you," He says, voice soft as a whisper. This is a debt to be repaid in full somehow. A simple _thanks_ seems inadequate. "The guy I was with though, what happened to him?"

Kurapika spares a small smile then, serene in a way that's a bit chilling. "My friend punched him so hard he passed out, and we both haggled the nearest authorities until he was taken into custody."

"Oh," Orion breaths, words tapering off into soft laughter. "Thank you, again."

"Don't thank me. It was the right thing to do. We ended up taking you to the hospital, and they said you were somehow fine and that you just needed to be watched and stay hydrated. We got you to drink a glass and a half of water before you threw up and then passed out."

"You didn't have to take care of me." There is no real reason for people to go so far. "Could have just left me at the hospital or a bench somewhere."

"True," Kurapika shrugs, a movement that reveals another faint glimmer of red. "But the friend I keep telling you about wants to be a doctor, so he ends up being very diligent and attached to those who need help. A very in-the-moment person."

"Where is he now then?"

"Back at his own place, had some important business to take care of. Though he wouldn't have left if he wasn't completely positive that you'd be fine. He hovered nearly the entire night."

Orion flushes despite himself, hides the reddening of his cheeks behind his cup until he feels his composure regained. There's something warm and nice about having people care, makes him giddy with expectations too much like an affection-starved child for his liking.

"Please thank him for me." It's useless, this simple gratitude, but it's all he has to offer.

Kurapika takes it gracefully though, a small nod given. Another silence stretches again, less awkward than the first but awkward still because isn't it always in the presence of strangers? Even more so because of the fact that said stranger has heard Orion's drunken rambling and put up with him for an entire night. It's not a state he likes people to see him in. He feels vulnerable in a way he probably shouldn't, too much to owe with an imbalance of information.

He should go.

He needs to go.

Orion stands abruptly then, heaving himself off the couch with a single push. "I should leave and get out your hair. I have a few things to do today."

Kurapika stands with him, expression appearing to not be quite convinced before settling in a polite neutrality he's had in place during the entire short conversation. "Of course if you're sure you're well. I could call a taxi for you."

Orion shakes his head and bites back a frown, "No thanks. I know my way around the city fairly well and the fresh air will do me some good." He doesn't want money spent on him is the thing, doesn't want to end up indebted because niceties always come with a catch sooner or later, and he rather they never show up.

However, out of some odd sense of duty perhaps, Kurapika at least walks Orion to the door, hovers patiently while Orion stuffs his feet back into his shoes. He even opens the door for him; the type of boy you'd take home to the parents at this rate. A little too good to be true in a city like this.

They part ways with stilted half waves and Kurapika even tacks on a _stay safe_ to which Orion nearly visibly bristles at, but he's gotten better at hiding most physical cues and tamping down instinctive urges. It's a nice sentiment, but it feels wasted on him all the same.

Oh well, it isn't like he'll ever see Kurapika again after this because the world is too large and people meet once and never meet again all the time. It's an intrinsic part of life after all. One that Orion accepts.

He won't lie, however, it was nice, having at least one person care for him at the right moment. It's a memory he'd treasure always if he could, but he won't ever recall the night they first met.

That's just the nature of things.

. . .

* * *

 _ **chapter one**_

" _Regret nothing until it is too late. Then, regret everything."_

 _-_ _ **Welcome to Night Vale**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

That's a wrap for the first chapter. Sorry if the ending seemed awkward and jumbled but Orion was literally like "I gotta leave right now immediately" so he'll be better in the next chapter. It might seem a bit slow for the first few chapters as we ease into things, but I hope y'all will enjoy it because like I said before, I'm very excited about this fic.

Orion (his nen abilities and a bit of his backstory actually) was an OC that was going to feature in Sunlight in an Hourglass, but here he is with a name change and everything. I love him a lot and I expect to have fun with. He's doing his best I think.

So, please tell me what you think and leave a review if you have time because I'd really appreciate it so much. And if you have questions about things, ask them too, and I'll answer in the author's note of the next chapter!

See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Hello beautiful people, thank you so much for tuning in to chapter two. I've had this in my head for a while, it just took some time to type it out because life got a little hectic I've been so tired and kept getting writer's block. Things have calmed down a little so I decided to write this and lo and behold I wrote it all in a day because I'm so ready for this fic to kick off, and I'm sure y'all are too.

There are no warnings that need to be put up yet, so have at it my lovelies. I hope y'all enjoy.

. . .

* * *

 _ **chapter two**_

* * *

It's the same day that Orion finds himself out again, body more rejuvenated from taking a nap, and though his stomach is still empty, that will soon be rectified. The discomfort of a headache is gone, replaced by thoughts of responsibilities that go along with finishing up a job. His bank accounts have to be checked to make sure the proper amount was put in and if not, that's an entirely different set of problems he doesn't want to think about at the moment.

So, he doesn't, not after he gets back to the dingy hostel he's staying at and neither does he think about it after waking up from a nap that blessedly only lasted an hour and a half rather than something outrageous like his body tends to do after too much alcohol the night before. Even better is when he remembers to contact the friend currently working in the city and gets convinced to have a late lunch with her at a small cafe just a brief subway ride away. Orion agrees because he misses the proper company and because it'll make him feel better about procrastinating on the work he actually needs to get done sooner rather than later.

He meets Senritsu at a modestly sized cafe at around two, spotting her seated at a corner booth that has a clear view of the door. She's already ordered and looks content and unhurt despite the fiasco that has the whole city in a tizzy that occurred during the auction. Mass murder on that scale isn't something so easily overlooked and forgotten. People have been tight with tension since he came to town; their movements shaded with caution and fear glowing in their eyes wherever he goes. Here in the cafe no different.

Even the cashier is jumpy as he takes Orion's order, rabbit eyes darting from exit to exit and person to person as if anyone of them can flip a switch and kill everyone in the vicinity. Orion doubts it'll happen since this place doesn't have anything to offer outside the money in the register, and even a petty thief may not try to rob the place with so many people here, a smart one wouldn't anyway.

"It's nice to see you again, Orion." Senritsu greet him as he sits down, her voice a soothing balm as always. "How have things been for you?"

Orion shrugs, taking a sip of his coffee and deciding it needs a couple more sugars to appease his sweet tooth."Pretty decent all things considered. Not too many difficult clients. Business has been steady enough so I haven't been strapped for cash in a while."

He may not be strapped for cash, but that doesn't mean he spends it frivolously, hence the reason why he's staying at the hostel specifically designed for Hunters rather than a proper hotel, plus staying there makes it easier just in case he needs to do a job in town. That, and he wanted to make sure he had enough money to properly indulge in drinks the other night, but Senritsu doesn't need to know that specifically. She won't scold him and tell him to stop since she knows it doesn't have much of an effect, but she'll give him a look that makes him feel bad about it for a good thirty minutes or so, and that's thirty minutes too many to regret his drinking habits.

"Your heart does sound rather relaxed compared to the last time we spoke face-to-face. Though you did look a little tired today. We could have rescheduled if you weren't feeling up to it." There's sympathy in her tone, something that Orion shrugs of with practiced ease.

"I'm fine, Senritsu. Last night wasn't as bad as it could have been, and I'm only a little tired. Besides," He gives her his best smile then, something small and genuine. "what kind of man would I be if I turned down spending time with the most beautiful lady that I know?"

She huffs and smiles good-naturedly in return, taking a sip of what he presumes to be tea before giving him a response. "Flattery will only get you so far in life, Orion."

"It's gotten me pretty far these days." He says, taking another sip of his coffee and finds himself pleased with the added sugar. "You catch more flies with honey than vinegar as they say. But really, you look nice today. Is that a new dress?"

"I suppose." She answers coyly. "I've had it for a few months and decided that I might as well wear it on my day off if only for a little while."

It's a nice dress, Orion notes, a bit more feminine and frilly than what he's seen her wear in the past, but it fits her, matching sun hat included. Orion's glad to see her moving onto brighter colors, even if it is just white. Maybe he'll get her something similar once her birthday rolls around if he can.

They allow a silence settle between them for a few minutes, both of them occupied with the sweets in front of them. Senritsu isn't known to push for chatter too often, so silences between the both of them are oftentimes mutual and comfortable enough that Orion doesn't feel the awkward urge to force small talk. It's nice.

"So, how was your most recent job?" He finally asks once three-quarters of his fruit tart are gone. "I heard things got pretty hectic in the city a few days ago, something about the Phantom Troupe showing up. A lot of rumors going around already, and I haven't had time to parse what's truth and what's not."

Senritsu doesn't answer immediately which isn't much of a surprise. Orion's always known her to be one to pick and choose her words carefully no matter the conversation. "I'm still under strict confidentiality from my employer on matters concerning them especially after the events that took place for safety reasons. You understand?"

"I see. So they somehow got wrapped in it, huh?" That's an easy guess. She must have wanted him to know if she worded it that way.

"That's something I'll neither confirm or deny. But you're smart. I'm sure you can get most of the story in a couple of days if you really wanted to."

"Sure I could, but I'm not gonna." Orion says simply, popping the last slice of kiwi in his mouth before continuing. "People that dig too deep in Phantom Troupe affairs have a knack for disappearing or turning up dead in alleyways or worse. I do have some self-preservation sense contrary to popular belief."

There are many things that make being a Hunter dangerous, Orion knows this for a fact. The idea that you could somehow get tangled up Phantom Troupe affairs and end up dead from being at the wrong place at the wrong time or looking too deeply into something is one of those many reasons. He doesn't know anyone dumb enough and willing enough to voluntarily deal with them, and he's glad he doesn't. He wouldn't be able to handle the stress.

Senritsu has fallen quiet once again, however, something that Orion doesn't take much note of until he actually sees the look she's making. It's not one he sees often; she seems pensive and worried in a way that's serious enough to trigger a small flare of worry in the back of Orion's mind.

"Okay, what's with the look?" He asks, gently knocking the toe of his boot against her shoes under the table. "Do I have to beat someone up? I'll do it, Senritsu, I'll kill for you."

That breaks her out of her train of thought enough that she graces him with a small smile though it's a little strained around the edges. "Thank you but that's entirely unnecessary at the moment."

"Oh," He smiles wide. "should I prepare for the day you call me to put a hit on someone?"

"You know I'm a pacifist as much as a Hunter can be, so no, I'm fine."

"Well, okay." Orion shrugs an over-exaggerated motion of the shoulders to keep the mood light. "Offer's still open for you, just in case."

"Just in case." She echoes and then sighs. "No, I was actually thinking about a friend I made. Someone I met on my most recent job."

Orion hums, sound oddly echoed against the brim of his near empty coffee cup. "That's rare. People don't tend to make an immediate impression on you. Not a good one at least. Not if they're a Hunter."

"He's interesting, determined. Some may say stupidly so."

"People say that about all Hunters. That's not really special." Flippant words aside, Orion actually does feel his attention perk up at the idea of this stranger. This person who had caught Senritsu's eyes in so short a time.

"That is true." She admits, but continues on, hands folded neatly in front of her. "It's hard to describe him really and the situations that lead up to him being the way he is aren't mine to disclose. He is looking for something...well, some _things_ rather."

Orion raises an eyebrow, not surprised, but still wondering why this person is so interesting. "Aren't most Hunters looking for something?"

"Yes." She agrees with a nod. "I will say that his determination bred a brand of ruthlessness only seen in the most seasoned of Hunters. Yet that ruthlessness does not produce heartlessness. No, he may be one of the kindest Hunters that I know. Selfish in a way that we all tend to be, but kind."

 _Ah,_ so that's why. "Kinder than this world would allow?"

"I would say so. It's a little sad to think about."

"You're worried." Senritsu does have a bit of a soft spot for those she deems kind because she knows the cruelty of the world. "You rarely worry too much about the people assigned to jobs with you. Hell, you don't even seem that worried about me."

"You're my friend, Orion. Of course, I'm always going to worry about you to some degree, but I also respect the fact that you have your life more together than some of the adults I've known my lifetime. Hence why I don't hover."

"If you say so. I'm flattered that you think I have my life together."

Really, it is a compliment especially when Orion feels as though his life is falling around his ears on most days. And on some days he can't even be bothered to eat anything more than instant ramen and drink hard apple cider and not leave his bed. He's a wreck, and the only reason Senritsu hasn't figured out how much of a wreck he is is that they haven't lived together for more than a couple weeks at a time.

"Please don't say anything to convince me otherwise." She says softly, but the side-eye she gives tells him _don't make me regret saying that_.

"Fair. So this person is looking for something. Did you mention my services?"

"I said I knew a sort of informant who specializes in Hunter business and the Underworld if the services were needed."

Close enough, Senritsu's a little protective of him anyway when she's allowed to be. He's actually surprised he got mentioned to a stranger. "Are the services needed?"

"I think he'd appreciate any sort of help given, so I'd say yes. Shall I contact him now and let him know you're fine with meeting him?"

Orion nods and doesn't think about how that means he'll have to sort out everything with his prior employer in the next couple of days. "Sure, the sooner the better."

"Then I'll just be a moment."

She exits the booth after that, pulling her phone out of a small purse and walking outside to make a call. While she's gone, Orion finishes up the last of his fruit tart and thinks about just who in the world does Senritsu find so interesting. New Hunters are coming and going all the time, dying and quitting or just going off the grid now that they're able to with a License.

Maybe if it was someone else telling him all this Orion wouldn't care to listen, but Senritsu's different. She's smart. She knows how to read people in most circumstances, and she's underestimated because she's often overlooked. Orion will trust her judgment with just about anything, especially when it involves other people.

Senritsu comes back about ten minutes later, handing Orion a piece of paper once she sits back down. "He's agreed to meet you there, at nine tonight. Take this with you as well and show the host when you enter, or you won't be granted admission. They'll know what it means." At this, she hands him a card completely blank save for the sigil on it.

Orion can't help but whistle, impressed by what he sees. He has been around long enough to know that this means. "Wow, you're in good with the big leagues for this job aren't you?"

"You aren't wrong." She smiles as if she has a secret, and really, she probably has many at this point. "Now, we probably want to finish up here soon so you'll have time to rest, get ready, and find where you need to be on time."

Orion nods, tonight is going to be important.

. .

* * *

. . .

Orion gets back in time to take another nap because he's always tired after finishing a job and insomnia keeps his sleep schedule varied as Russian roulette. The place he's supposed to meet this possible new employer is a fancy upscale restaurant that he actually doesn't have clothes for, but he's good at faking it.

It ends with him taking another shower for the day and pushing his hair back into a neater ponytail because it's at that length where it looks awkward if he has it down. It also ends in him spending a good forty minutes trying to figure out what he can wear since he doesn't exactly own any designer suits. Luckily, he unearths a pair of nice dark jeans he doesn't remember even buying, but they fit, and his best shirt which happens to be a turtleneck. Boots stay and so do his piercings because he doesn't want to completely create a false image of himself. He's just glad that the place isn't tie necessary because the last thing he wanted to do was spend money on a tie and a button-up he'd never use again.

The place he needs to go to is on the other side of town, the more ritzy part of Yorknew that likes to pretend the slums don't exist just a thirty-minute subway ride away. Not like the people he passes even seem as if they'd ever step foot on a subway.

Though it's late, the people that are out still give him odd looks, like he has a knife hidden on his person. (He does, but that's beside the point.) Ladies cling tighter to their partner's arms and men shoot him looks that are probably supposed to be intimidating and a haughty show of protection to their lady friends. But Orion could literally care less about people thinking he wants to steal their dates when he could just straighten his posture and give direct eye contact and that would freak these people out. He's done it before and the novelty of it wears off after someone pees their pants instead of running.

When he finally gets to where he's going it's a nice place; the sort of restaurant he expects marriage proposals and anniversary dinners to take place at. The atmosphere is nice and how expensive it is to dine here shows in every nook and cranny. It's a little nauseating.

The host greets him immediately, a false smile that's tense and a gaze obviously searching. "Welcome to _Le Château Rouge_. How may we help you tonight, sir?"

"Oh, uhm," Orion purposely stutters and stumbles, making a small show of forgetting where he put his papers before handing them over. "Someone was expecting me tonight, and I was told to show you this when I got here?"

"I see." The host takes them, slight curl of his nose not so quickly covered when he does. "Well, everything seems to be in order. Your party has arrived and is already seated. I'll take you there. Please follow me."

The words are brisk and abrupt, and Orion is left following behind before he can say anything more. He's led through the restaurant, passing couples leaning close together and businessmen laughing with glasses of wine in their hands. Orion has to resist the eye roll that threatens when he sees a rosy-cheeked drunk man slap a poor waitress on her ass while she's pouring more champagne.

He's led deeper still until he enters an area comprised entirely of privacy booths glowing with an obnoxious red lighting that probably gave this place its name. The talk must be serious if these lengths are being made.

"Here you are, sir." The host stops at a closed curtain area and pulls back it back so that Orion may enter. "A waiter will come down in a few minutes to begin taking your order."

"Thanks." He says and sits down, wanting to say something about the dim lighting but decides not to. He allows his attention to fall on the person across from him and is surprised by who he sees. "Oh, it's you. Kurapika, right?"

How strange for this to be happening, meeting someone he just met this morning and was so sure he'd never have to see again. Yorknew is a huge city, after all, a metropolis really, who would have even guessed this happening.

"Yes, and you're Orion?" Kurapika says, looking about as shocked as Orion feels. "Senritsu didn't give me a name when she was telling me about you, but even then I wouldn't have been able to guess. How are you feeling?"

Concerned still. Senritsu is right; he is kinder than he should probably be. Or maybe it's just common courtesy where he's from. "I'm fine. Took a nap after I got back to the place I'm staying, and then I took another nap before coming here."

If Kurapika is confused about all the napping, he doesn't say so. "Sorry to call you out so late and with so little warning. I wanted to be discreet and quick about matters, but I'm glad you're doing better."

Orion waves off the apology with a shrug. "Nah it's fine. I've had ruder clients. People who think they're entitled just because they have the money to hire me."

"I can imagine. You look young as well. People tend to not look past that and underestimate as a result and deem you unworthy of proper respect." That sounds as though experience talking, but Orion does well not to point it out.

"I guess I'm pretty young compared to most Hunters, but you don't look any older than twenty. I'm nineteen myself."

"And I'm only eighteen. I don't necessarily mind looking young. Like I said, people tend to underestimate me and it's no one's fault but their own."

"Mm." Orion nods, a silence settles as he busies himself with looking around the small booth and taking a small peak past the curtain. "This place is really fancy. I don't think I've ever been a restaurant this upscale."

"This is a favored haunt of my current employer when he comes to the city. He owes me quite a bit, so he's allowed me to use it and his money. Feel free to order whatever you want."

The words are said with no remorse or hesitation, and that Orion can appreciate and take into account. He likes spending money of people who definitely have too much of it on their hands. It's a rare experience, but a nice one nonetheless.

As if summoned, a waiter knocks gently on the wall that comprises their space and parts the curtains.

"What do you wish to order, sirs? I highly recommend our featured wine for this month and our house special."

Neither of them orders the wine or house special. Kurapika just has water and something that might be a chicken dish, and Orion scrambles to look at the menu and ends up getting champagne and a pasta that sounds okay. What he really wants are some fries from the dinner a block away from the hostel, but that's fine. He'll get some tomorrow, or tonight if this meal isn't going to be enough to satisfy him.

"How long have you been a Hunter?" Kurapika asks once the waiter is gone.

"This'll be my third year," Orion answers after a bit of thought, so I'm still technically a novice."

"Senritsu praised your abilities though. You must be good at what you do."

Senritsu's a sweetheart and likes Orion though, so of course, she'd say only good things. Well, she also isn't a liar, Orion knows that as well. "I'd like to think so since people keep hiring me, and I've only gotten a few complaints and a couple of death threats from former employers."

He looks amused at that, small smile briefly turning the corner of his lips."Yes, that does count for something in this world."

"So Kurapika, what exactly are you looking for from me?"

"After the food comes." He says simply. "I don't want to risk this conversation being overheard by the wrong person."

That's fair, Orion supposes, the food will be back soon anyway. It is silent until the food comes which Orion hates because it's awkward and there's nothing to do. Kurapika doesn't seem to mind though, looking a bit distant and far away as if he has a lot on his mind. A lot has happened in the city recently, so maybe he does.

Luckily the food doesn't take too long, given in small portions are pure white plates. The pasta is dry and bland to Orion's preferences, but the champagne is high quality. He isn't here to get drunk though.

"What do you know about the scarlet eyes?" Kurapika asks with little prompting. The sound of his knife and fork being set down on the plate seems louder than it should be for some reason.

"That's high-level black market stuff you're asking about." It's not a weighted question as much as it is odd. It's hard to be involved in his line of work and not at least hear whispers of the scarlet eyes, and Orion has heard more than whispers. "Only the wealthiest can get their hands on them. That they're the actual eyes of a slaughtered clan. I heard they were distributed by the Phantom Troupe some years ago, so I'm guessing they did the slaughtering."

"So you know the basics. I see." Kurapika says it like he was expecting that. It's odd.

"Let's get this out of the way before it gets awkward. I might work primarily for underworld affiliated people, but I do have standards when it comes to what I'm willing to dig my nose into. I absolutely refuse to be involved in the selling and trafficking of anything that involved innocent people. Eyes of the deceased included."

That isn't a very high standard, Orion knows that much, but it helps keep him sane doing the work he does. It keeps him from getting too deep into the Black Market business that could easily end him up at least twenty different people's hit list. It's self-preservation more than anything.

"What if I told you it was for a good reason, a just reason."

Orion raises an eyebrow at that, confused still. "It better be damn good to even begin convincing me."

"I am the last of Kurta." Kurapika answers after a few seconds of deliberating, like those words were hard to say even if they were the truth. There's something painful about admitting you're the last one left. "I plan to collect the eyes of my family so that they may know peace. They did not deserve their fate."

"They didn't." Though the other sounds truthful, Orion cannot read people's heartbeats like Senritsu, can't find a liar that easily. "I would like to believe you because Senritsu thinks so highly of you, but I'm sorry if I don't completely seem convinced. I work with liars on the daily Kurapika, you understand."

Kurapika tilts his head to the side; the red earring dangling from his ear flashes in the dim lighting. "Are you asking for proof?"

"I am if you're willing to give it if you can give it. If not, I'll get up and leave and pretend this never happened and hope we never run into each other again." There's nothing more awkward than running into a would-be employer.

"No, I can give it." His demeanor changes then, because neutral in a way that cold, in a way that's unforgiving. "But please know if I find out you've leaked any of this information and what I'm about to show you to anyone besides the select few that already know, then I won't hesitate to kill you if I have to."

That's what Senritsu must have meant by that ruthlessness. Kurapika has a goal and he's willing to reach it even it means killing someone he's just met. It's as tragic as it is interesting. He really does seem king.

Orion smiles. "Good to know you're serious about this."

Kurapika sets his water and plate of unfinished food to the side, leaning farther forward on the table, and Orion leans forward to match him, mind buzzing with curiosity. When he removes the contact, it's a brown eye staring back at him but between one blink and the next, the eye is suddenly a glowing red. Redder than the gaudy glow of the ambient lighting around them, red as the jewels dangling from his ears, red as rubies, red as blood. It's a pretty sight.

"Oh," Orion exhales and leans back into his seat. "you really are a Kurta aren't you?"

Kurapika leans back as well, returning his contact to his eye and folding his hands on top of the table. "Yes, now you understand why getting the scarlet eyes is important to me."

"Right, okay." Orion sighs and thinks maybe he shouldn't get involved with this, something is telling him not to. But Kurapika is interesting in a way that Orion hasn't seen in a long time. A boy his age that just wants to bring his family home. "I'll be willing to work with you, but please know just because we have a mutual friend doesn't mean you get a discount on my services."

"No, of course not." Kurapika agrees, a small laugh shocked passed his lips. He smiles and seems pleased. "Everything comes with a price."

That is something Orion knows well, something that he's learning still because he's young. Kurapika might be learning that lesson too if he hasn't already because words carry weight, but that too deep of a philosophy to think about right now.

Orion just agrees and thinks in a near selfish way, that at least he won't be bored for a while yet.

. . .

* * *

 _ **chapter two**_

" _Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together?  
Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences."_

 _ **-Emery Allen**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

I'm using Senritsu over Melody because it doesn't sound as cheesy to me and also if I didn't do that, then I'd be obligated for continuity sake to refer to Hisoka as Sneaky and we just can't have that. I mean we could, but also no. I already can't take the clown seriously enough as it is. Anyways I love Senritsu and I would die for her and I hate how underappreciated she is by the fandom. Like she deserves an award for being supportive and knowing how to handle Kurapika within like ten minutes of knowing him. They have such a good rapport, and I also ship them but that's neither here nor there. She's good, she's great, she deserves the world. Expect to have her around a lot since just because Kurapika can't answer the phone doesn't mean Orion isn't an enough of a disaster to ignore phone calls for two years.

Thank you to _Merp, LinIsSleepy, BloodDDB,_ and _KuroKuraForever_ for leaving reviews the last chapter. And thank you so much to everyone that followed and favorited. The interest being shown in this fic even though it's completely self-indulgent on my part is really motivating, and I appreciate it!

Please leave a review on your way out to tell me your thoughts. What you liked, what you didn't like, any glaring grammatical mistakes I might have accidentally overlooked because I don't have a beta.

A beta for this fic would be nice, so if you find that you have the time and are interested hmu on any of the accounts mentioned on my profile. I prefer someone fairly open minded since I am dealing with a gay relationship and someone with patience and all that good stuff and older than 18 since I'm older than 18. But yeah, someone to check after me, make sure my characterization is good, and bounce ideas off of would be peachy.

Thanks for reading and see y'all next time.


End file.
